


Uncle Bilbo & Uncle Thorin

by CamiiHobbit



Category: The Hobbit, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Everybody Lives, Father's Day, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamiiHobbit/pseuds/CamiiHobbit
Summary: Holidays are always hard without loved ones.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 30





	Uncle Bilbo & Uncle Thorin

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Collection of One Shots I wrote of my OPTs while I was celebrating Father’s Days on 2016 with my family.  
> I wrote them originally in Spanish for Wattpad but now I’m moving them here in English.  
> I changed some things to make it more understandable, it may be very OC but I hope y’all like it!  
> Please enjoy and let me know any mistake.  
> Thanks for reading!

Thorin loved his life in the shire with his beloved Hobbits, Bilbo and Frodo.  
It’s been a while since he’s been with Bilbo; they started courting after the Battle of the Five Armies. Thorin was happy with Bilbo and viceversa.  
While ruling Erebor, Bilbo recibes the custody of his young nephew Frodo after his parents drowned.  
It was then when Thorin made the choice to retire to the Shire and let his sister rule, for he wanted Frodo to grow up where he belongs. He knew what was like to raise a loved one in a place which is not their home; Kili and Fili where the proof.

The three of them were happy. Thorin and Bilbo were a married couple and Frodo was like their son. Occasionally, they received visits from the dwarves that helped reclaiming Erebor; everyone loved the small hobbit.  
He received toys that they made and they would tell him stories about the journey and dwarf culture.

But If there were two dwarves that loved Frodo the most, it was Kili and Fili.  
Frodo looks up at them as the two older brothers he never had.  
They play all day, pranking Thorin and then hiding behind Bilbo so he could defend them... except that one time they tried to teach him how to use their weapons; Bilbo took both dwarves by their ears scolding them.  
Thorin laughed so hard he had tears in his eyes. 

One evening while both husbands were having their 4pm tea, they realised the fact that it was quiet. Everything was in peace which was not good.  
What could their nephews being plotting this time?  
They looked all around the house for the boys.  
Thorin went out the door to look for them in the garden and was quite surprised when he saw two dwarves and a small hobbit sitting in silence and sadness on their faces.  
He walked in silence to them. When Frodo noticed the presence of his uncle, he stood up and ran with his little arms open so Thorin could carry him.  
Safely in Thorin’s arms, he hid his face in the crook of his neck and started to cry.  
Bilbo ran out the house when he heard the boy crying in his husbands arms. Confused, he looked down at the young princes silently looking for an answer of what happened.  
They stood up.  
\- The celebration day to Fathers... - said Kili.  
\- It’s tomorrow - finished Fili.  
\- And we don’t have one - said Frodo between sobs.  
Bilbo’s and Thorin’s hearts broke as they heard the words of their nephews and when they tried to image what they must feel.  
Sure, neither of them had their parents anymore but they were old and they had a chance to grow up with them.  
Fili, Kili and Frodo didn’t.  
Dís became a widow when Kili and Fili were about Frodo’s age.  
They stood in silence, little Frodo stopped crying and went down to sat again with his cousins.  
There was a sad silence. There was nothin to say for it was true: they couldn’t celebrate their dads because they were not longer with them. 

The very next day, it was all back to normal. The boys running around the house, screaming and trying to steal snacks from the kitchen.  
Bilbo told them for the million time to go to play outside in the garden and to be careful with his flowers.  
After a couple of hours, silence invaded the air again.  
Both husbands looked again for their nephews, worried about finding them again like the day before.  
When they were about to go into the garden, Frodo, Kili and Fili went into the house, covered in dirt, twigs and their hair was a mess.  
Each of them had a small pile of mud on their hands, decorated with rocks and leaves.  
Thorin winced in confusión and Bilbo almost gets a heart attack.  
\- Look Uncle Bilbo, it’s a Cake - said Frodo excited.  
\- It’s made out of mud and love - added Kili.  
\- It’s for both of you - finished Fili.  
\- Happy day to you, uncles! - said the three of them at the same time.

Bilbo and Thorin couldn’t help but smile and tear internally and the lovely gesture.  
They hugged their nephews and spend the day playing and “eating” cake.


End file.
